koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Masamune Date
Masamune Date (伊達 政宗) is a character who debuts in Samurai Warriors. He is the young and ambitious ruler of the Date clan. He earned the nickname "One-Eyed Dragon" due to the removal of one of his eyes when he was eight. In Samurai Warriors, he is 14 years old, making him the youngest character in the game. He's symbolized by the kanji for "revolt" (乱) and "dragon" (竜). Role in Plot Samurai Warriors Masamune is a rash yet intelligent leader who is boldly arrogant of his abilities. He deems others to be incompetent and often flings the line "Idiots!" or "Imbeciles!" in battle. In Samurai Warriors, he is a young boy in charge of an army who recklessly charges and interrupts many important battles (ie: Kawanakjima, Honnoji, ect.) by aiming to defeat both armies at once. Masamune fights with two boken or wooden training swords and can shoot laser beams from his eye patch. The closest he has to a friendship with the characters is him helping Keiji in his last stage. In Masamune's upper path ending, he conquers Japan and then sets his sights on Spain. Like Oichi, Masumune's image matures in Samurai Warriors 2 but his personalty is kept intact. He is also armed with a saber and two pistols (a result of his friendliness with foreign merchants). In his story, he is a submissive unit in the Toyotomi and later the Tokugawa forces. His force was principle in stopping Kanetsugu's army at Hasedo. After he defeats Yukimura at Osaka Castle, Masamune revives his pride and charges against Ieyasu in a coup d'état. For this battle, he fights with his new ally, Magoichi, and they defeat Ieyasu at Mikatagahara. Once he becomes lord of the land, he expresses his wish to someday travel the world and expand his horizons. His dream mode explores his possible participation at Sekigahara for the Eastern Army. Warriors Orochi In both games, Masamune is a loyal follower of Orochi. He additionally refers to himself as the "Prince of Pistols". He has an adamant belief that his lord will inevitably conquer the land. However, after Orochi's death in Warriors Orochi 2, before the latter's resurrection, Masamune believes that he is the only one capable of taking Orochi's place. When he is revived, however, Masamune again marches under the banner of Orochi. In his Dream Stage, Masamune, Sima Yi, and Mitsunari Ishida ward off the Coalition Army with their strategies. Kessen Masamune makes an appearance in the first Kessen as the shaky ally for Ieyasu. He is famed for his prized cavalry unit and his army of adept riflemen. In spite of their alliance, Masamune boldly declares that he will betray Ieyasu in the ally camp. If the Eastern forces performs poorly, he will live up to this promise. Otherwise, he makes a very solid yet reluctant unit. He also appears as a powerful yet minor enemy general in Kessen III. He can become a NPC ally for Nobunaga if he thinks the odds are in his favor. He leads a massive cavalry unit and appears alongside Kojuro Katakura. Character Information Appearance His Samurai Warriors alternate outfit dresses him in a tiger-fur tunic that cuts off above his knees. His hoodie is a tiger's head and his eyepatch is replaced with a bloodied cloth tied around his head. His second color scheme in Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends changes his main color scheme to be a light blue rather than green. This could be an allusion to Capcom's version of Masamune in the Sengoku Basara series. His third outfit in Warriors Orochi 2 allows him to fight without his helmet and cape. Voice Actors * Skip Stellrecht - Samurai Warriors (English) * Clinton Lee Pontes - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Darrel Guilbeau - Warriors Orochi (English) * John Murphy - Kessen (English) * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Kessen (Japanese) * Kota Nemoto - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"This fight is all mine." *"I'll show the way!" *"Even the heavens are awed by the power of the Date!" *"Argh!! Won't you ever shut up about honor, Kanetsugu?! I can hear you even when you're not around. It's like you're in my head!" :"This is indeed a good sign. If the principles of honor have penetrated even your thick skull... Then a world in which honor is revered above all cannot be far behind!" :"Great. A whole country of Kanetsugus. Just kill me now..." :~~Masamune and Kanetsugu; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires *"Masamune, I have served you for a long time. And I have found that you are a man of ambition and cunning deviousness. However, I see now that this was your way of staying true to your dream... A noble dream of joining our land in true unity." :"Hey...! Don't you try to sweet-talk me! You're just saying that 'cause you know I've always... wanted... to be appreciated by you..." :~~Yukimura and a sobbing Masamune Date; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Your pathetic parlor tricks won't work against me!" :"Ah, did I hear right? Is there a human that thinks he can stand against our might?" :~~Masamune Date and Taigong Wang at Hinokawa; Warriors Orochi 2 *"I...kill...you!" :"Disappear." :"Is that really the extent of your vocabulary?" :~~Wei Yan, Hanzō Hattori, and Masamune at Saika Village; Warriors Orochi 2 *"There is no doubt my cavalry will ultimately determine the victor here! Katakura! After we finish this battle with Mitsunari, we should take hold of the land and perhaps ally ourselves with Spain!" :~~Masamune before the war council; Kessen Gameplay Moveset Weapons Historical Information Gallery Image:Masamune-sw.jpg|Masamune in Samurai Warriors. Image:Masamune-altsw.jpg|Masamune's alternate costume. Image:Masamune-sw2concept.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 polished concept art. Image:Masamune-kessen.jpg|Masamune in Kessen. Category:Samurai Warriors Characters